


In A Name

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-09
Updated: 2005-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She loves her name when it comes out of his mouth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> General spoilers through 1.19

Veronica's not the biggest fan of her name. It's long and unwieldy and who she was before Lilly died. Nothing about her is the same as it was. And she doesn't even get a good nickname.

"Ronnie" might fit, if she was a tattooed biker chick with a buzz cut. While she might act it sometimes, Veronica is so not that girl. "Ronnie" is not her.

Neither is "V". It kind of has that detective film noir thing going for it, which granted is cool and Veronica doesn't mind being called "V". But it's too casual. How do you take a letter of the alphabet seriously? It's too impermanent.

She guesses she's lucky she doesn't have a long last name. Veronica Stromsky would be even more awkward. Maybe Veronica could just go by "Mars". Only it's a little too jock-ish to go by your last name, plus "Mars" sounds like a porn star name.

"Veronica," Logan calls down the hall and she smiles. She loves her name when it comes out of his mouth. He has a myriad of ways to say her name.

Sometimes it sounds like speaking her name is causing him physical pain, like she's killing him. Other times her name out of his mouth is a soothing intangible embrace, or a low protective growl before Logan presses her behind him and becomes her knight in tarnished armor. Sometimes he stretches out her name, like it tastes so good in his mouth that he doesn't want to let go. Or stresses it with urgency and need in frustration. Logan has the ability to send electricity down her spine and goose bumps across her skin with the way he says her name. And Logan makes a point of saying her name, a lot. Veronica, VERonica, Veronicaaa.

She can't recall the last time Logan mockingly called her "Ronnie". It's almost like he's making a point now of soothing away old wounds with his words. Like calling her Veronica equals respect. It feels to her that she's the only girl whose name Logan will remember in the morning, if they ever get that far.

It's a nice separation between Lilly and Veronica that Lilly was always known by her nickname and Veronica never has been. Veronica wonders if that's somehow deliberate.

Or maybe Logan just likes the feel of her name on his lips as much as she likes the sound of it from them.


End file.
